


Eighteen Hours

by xiunkissed2018



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Baekhyun gets railed by almost two hundred men without rest, Belly Kink, Breeding, Bussy was abused, Come Inflation, Crying, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gags, Gangbang, His poor hole was basically overused, I mean, I updated this with a bonus scene, It’s sixteen actually if we’ll include behind the scenes, I’m sorry the tags are messy, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Passing out during sex, Somnophilia, Sort of Unrealistic, Squirting, Then Chanyeol fucked him for twelve hours straight, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiunkissed2018/pseuds/xiunkissed2018
Summary: To marry the crown prince of Exordia, Baekhyun of Erda would have to go through great lengths.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Eighteen Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written amidst new year preparations.  
> Don’t expect too much.  
> Not beta-read.  
> I warned you.
> 
> 1/1/2021  
> This is updated with an additional, bonus scene.

The Kingdom of Exordia isn’t the most orthodox, especially when compared with its neighboring realm ruled and inhabited by humans. But then again, with its population of dominantly magical creatures—the small fraction being hybrids and adopted mortals—they can’t be expected to abide by the standard morals and principles of men.

Besides, it’s fairly simple: the Exordians, despite the apparent superiority of their race, have always been peace-loving. Their king as well as the royal family who are from the oldest and strongest lineage of ancient werewolves are all known to be benevolent and kind. They prefer to keep to themselves and would only assert their dominance when conflict arises—which is not too often.

It also helped that once in a millennia, the kingdom of Exordia and Erda—the representative kingdom of the mortals—would each select an heir to be joined for marriage. This practice was a passed on tradition birthed from the pact that the two kingdoms’ founding fathers made hundreds of years ago.

The two kingdoms do not have a total control over who will be the chosen heirs. Whoever royals of Exordia and Erda would be born twenty one years before the 100th year, they will automatically become betrothed to each other. If there is more than one, the oldest would be picked.

With that, the process is seen more of a natural selection more than manmade—it’s a predestination, a seal of fate for the two souls who will be chosen.

In 1992, twenty one years before the exact hundredth anniversary after the last union, two royals were born: Park Chanyeol of Exordia, the King’s first-born, a dominant Alpha, and the rightful heir to the throne; and Byun Baekhyun—Erda’s tenth prince and a halfling.

Halflings in Erda are uncommon as they resulted from the renowned centennial tradition, so it is expected that they would only make up a small part of their population, and majority would be royals.

Despite having a werewolf blood in his veins, Baekhyun never got deeply in touch with that side of his nature. He never experienced shifting—he doesn’t even know if he can, and the only thing he’s certain of was that he’s an omega.

That’s apparently a good thing according to the elders as he will be able to give birth, which is beneficial for him and his betrothed since the latter is also the crown prince who would be Exordia’s future king.

  
  


It is in the written agreement that the royals are to be wed when they turn twenty one, and that courtship shall start when they come of age at eighteen. It is also obligatory that around this time, their virginity must be given to each other as a gift.

Baekhyun can remember well how that night three years ago changed both of their lives. Both he and Chanyeol were informed since childhood of their engagement—even before they even know what the word means, but they were purposely kept hidden from each other that they had no idea what the other is like until their first meeting when both turned eighteen.

At some point, they even held a grudge for their unknown fiancé, as they felt that their whole lives would be doomed—permanently locked in a loveless marriage.

All that changed when they finally met on the night they were supposed to consummate their engagement. One look at each other’s eyes and both of their wolves screamed in unity: _mate_.

That evening was a bliss for both, and the months, even years that followed weren’t any less. Since they’ve entered the official stage of engagement, they were almost inseparable, and the only thing lacking was an official ceremony which they’re finally soon to reach.

Both have already turned twenty one, and the wedding is just around the corner—a week, to be exact.

And Baekhyun is scared.

Not of getting married to Chanyeol, no. He’s actually excited for that. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with his alpha—the love of his life. What he’s scared of is the right of passage he has to go through before the wedding.

Baekhyun, having grown up and spent majority of his life in Erda, was accustomed to its laws and ethics. Despite his familiarity with Exordia’s peculiar traditions—having experienced a major one three years ago—the upcoming tradition he has to partake in is one his mind still refuses to rationalize. If not for Chanyeol, he could’ve run for the hills and hide.

The tradition states that before he could get to officially marry Chanyeol— the future king of Exordia, he is mandated to first “marry” the kingdom. Since the ruling race of Exordia are werewolves, they are represented by Alphas. With that, the crown prince’s betrothed is required to undergo a passage wherein he would be subjected to almost a whole day of breeding by dominant alphas. Not all would have a go at him, definitely, as there’s too many of them in the whole kingdom. They were simply ranked based on their strength and virility and only those who would make it to the eighteen-hour cut would have a chance to breed the omega prince. 

Despite the ruling that he is to be taken raw, pregnancy is impossible as he’s not in heat, and a special potion which is equivalent to the human’s version called birth control pills would also be administered to him.

Even so, the thought that he would have to go through that in a few days scared him.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice was full of concern as he knelt in front of a somber looking Baekhyun who was sitting at the edge of their bed, dazed. “Will you be okay? Do you want me to be there for you?”

Baekhyun only shook his head and reached for Chanyeol’s hand, who immediately wrapped his calloused fingers around the omega prince’s delicate ones. “That’s against the law, Yeol. I’m scared, but I’ll be fine.”

The alpha prince didn’t say anything more. They’ve talked about it countless of times already, and even though he’d personally prefer his fiancé to be exempted from the ceremony, he knows it’s impossible. And so he comforted Baekhyun the best way he can in that moment.

He stood up and pulled Baekhyun on his feet. With a smile full of sincerity and assurance, he reached for his lover’s lips and the room was soon filled with warmth and soft whispers of I love yous. 

  
  


The dreaded day came earlier than Baekhyun can mentally prepare for. Kyungsoo, his trusted servant came knocking at his door before dawn arrived. A gaze full of worry was given to him as more than a servant, Kyungsoo was also a friend. 

Baekhyun wanted to stay rooted in his place, maybe throw a tantrum or ask Chanyeol to run away—but none of those would yield a good outcome.

And so with a reassuring smile although he’s in doubt himself, he stood up although his legs are a little shaky.

“Let’s go.”

The next hours were a blur for Baekhyun. He was bathed and thoroughly cleaned. Some servants also arrived to doll him up and soon enough, Baekhyun was gazing in the mirror towards a person he can barely recognize.

His white hair was made smoother than usual—a light make-up dabbed on his face to accentuate his already pretty features. His naturally pinkish lips are now a cherry red, and a chain was wrapped around his upper face—resting on the bridge of his nose as an added accessory. He was also made to wear a see-through robe with nothing underneath.

He wanted to hide himself, but he knows it’ll be futile as in a few, he would be laid bare for countless alphas to take and break.

Before the ceremony commenced and as a final preparation, Yixing—the most powerful wizard of Exordia, came to administer the necessary potions to him.

Since his nature is mostly human, his body wouldn’t be able to absorb the full magic if it isgiven to him in a traditional Exordian manner that Yixing had to turn them into concoctions that Baekhyun’s body can recognize and accept. The omega inwardly thinks that they’re pretty much called drugs from where he’s from.

“This would feel like a mere insect bite.” Yixing softly stated before gently grabbing Baekhyun’s neck and injecting in him the potions.

The effect was instantaneous. Somehow, he could still hear Yixing talking about the different potions—how one would make him more aroused so he would be able to produce more slick so the intrusions would never be painful, to how one would protect his body from tearing no matter how hard the alphas go on him, to how another would keep his mind calm and his body pliant to avoid mental and emotional trauma during the ceremony. And perhaps the last one was what worked immediately as he felt his body turning boneless that if not for Kyungsoo who held onto him to keep him up, he might have fallen on the floor.

The clock chimed. It’s thirty minutes before twelve noon—the official start of the ceremony—and so Jongin, the omega prince’s head of security, carried Baekhyun bridal style towards where the ceremony will take place.

Baekhyun, whose eyes are now glazed and body involuntarily heating up with early signs of arousal, was lowered on the stone table located in the middle of the large chamber. His senses were promptly assaulted with strong pheromones given that the first batch of alphas are now in the room with him. He discovered that his senses are heightened— _another effect of Yixing’s potions,_ he thought.

A woman who he recognized to be the head of the royal court stepped up and started the pleasantries and opening remarks which he no longer tried to make sense of. He barely registered hearing applauses from the audience when a servant, he’s sure he was a beta as he wasn’t releasing any distinct smell, approached him.

He can only look at the unfamiliar face of the servant as he untied Baekhyun’s robes, revealing smooth, unblemished skin that was already visible earlier, being his robe see-through, but without the flimsy material, Baekhyun looks ethereal.

Since he was lying on his back, the servant no longer made an effort to completely remove his robe and only pushed it open to thoroughly bare Baekhyun’s front. The servant took both of his hands and tied it with silk before placing it above his head which he carefully lifted so he could tie a cloth around the lower half of the omega prince’s face—the huge knot ending in front of his mouth which the beta used to gag him.

With gentle but firm handling, the servant moved to pry Baekhyun’s supple thighs apart and planted both of his feet on the table—his private parts glistening with arousal that is now clear for everyone to see and feast on.

As soon as the cold air hits the insides of his thighs, Baekhyun felt a glob of slick gush out from his pinkish hole, wetting the surface underneath. A finger encircled his puckered rim, playing with the wetness for a few seconds before it finally breached his tight entrance.

Baekhyun took a deep breath at the intrusion and in his peripheral vision, he saw another servant approach. The second servant moved to stand behind him and reached for both of his nipples before playing with the pinkish nubs—rubbing and twisting lightly until they’re hard and erect.

They were preparing him.

Baekhyun gasped at the additional sensation. The first servant was now knuckle deep inside of him. One finger became two, and then three, then four—all the while the second servant continued his assault on his nubs. All throughout, Baekhyun kept his eyes closed and tried to think it was Chanyeol who was obscenely touching him.

After minutes that felt like hours to the omega prince, the servants withdrew their hands. When he felt that the ministrations stopped, Baekhyun opened his eyes but before his gaze can even focus on his surroundings, a firm grip on his thighs dragged him towards the warmth that was on the table’s edge. Before he can register what’s truly happening, a thick cock breached his slightly loosened hole—eliciting a surprised scream from the omega prince which was easily muffled by the cloth around his mouth.

Not even giving him time to adjust to the monstrous shaft which was probably the size of his arm as the strongest and most virile alpha gets the privilege of breeding him first, the nameless alpha fucked into him at a brutal pace—his lithe body jerking at every hard thrust.

Baekhyun could do nothing but accept the burly man’s merciless pounding—pitiful moans that sounded like broken sobs escaping his red lips as his cock twitched pathetically. Amidst the continuous assault on his sore insides, the alpha took his tied up hands and placed it atop his lower belly, applying enough pressure that Baekhyun could feel the shape of the man’s cock bulging as it is ruthlessly rammed in and out of his poor hole.

That, combined with the warm liquid that soon flooded his insides as the alpha finally came pushed him to the edge. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back as the first of the many orgasms washed over him, his vision blacking out for a second.

Before he can even recover, another cock that was as large as the previous one entered his now slightly gaping hole and started pummeling him at a cruel speed—his weak cries for mercy lost in the gag stuffed in his mouth. He was still sensitive from his previous high, and tears began to well in his eyes, but his pitiful state seemed to only egg the second alpha on as he grabbed the underside of Baekhyun’s thighs and pushed upward—almost folding him in half before resuming relentlessly fucking him.

The new angle made it possible for the alpha’s dick to reach deeper, and in a particular animalistic thrust that apparently hit the omega prince’s prostate, spurts of cum were released from Baekhyun’s small cock as he continued to sob—crystalline tears streaming down his beautiful face.

The second alpha lasted as long as the first, and the third and fourth weren’t any less that a second full orgasm was pulled from the omega prince the same time the fourth alpha released into him.

Baekhyun was already a crying mess when the fifth alpha maneuvered him to sit on his throbbing length—the omega prince helplessly lolling his forehead to rest on the man’s wide shoulder as the alpha gripped and slapped his reddened ass-cheeks while brutally fucking into his tight heat.

Baekhyun faintly registered the fifth alpha cumming, and more sobs spilled out of his lips when he looked down to see that his flat belly has now rounded a bit from all the come that was pumped into him. He’s not even halfway through the scheduled duration and yet, he was already bulging. He can only imagine how pregnant his tummy would look once all the alphas are done with him. 

A set of sturdy hands wrapped around the omega prince’s limp arms and he was steered to sit on another alpha’s cock—this time his back on the man’s hairy chest. It was the first time he will be fucked in that position, and it seemingly ignited a brilliant idea for the succeeding men as after the sixth alpha released his potent seeds into the poor omega’s abused hole, he was navigated to sit on the next alpha’s cock in the same position.

Instead of pounding into him right away like he expected, the alpha snaked his thick forearms on the underside of Baekhyun’s thighs and stood up—a heaving yet docile Baekhyun impaled on his cock—before another man approached. 

Before the pitiful omega prince can make sense of what’s happening, the newly arrived alpha aligned the tip of his cock on Baekhyun’s filled hole, and when he realized what’s about to transpire, his eyes widened and he aggressively shook his head in protest.

“No, no, no, please don’t. I can’t—“ Baekhyun’s pleads were stifled by the cloth, making them sound like pathetic whimpers which the alphas paid no heed. The omega prince’s struggles were futile as due to how he was mercilessly pounded by a number of alphas prior, the second cock smoothly glided into his abused boy pussy after a bit of a struggle. As soon as both cocks were sheathed in much to Baekhyun’s horror, the two alphas took turns in pummeling into his roughed up hole.

It took some time before the two alphas reached their tipping point, and when they did, Baekhyun—who was already at the verge of passing out—was immediately passed on to another set of alphas who relentlessly fucked him the same way.

Pitiful moans and cries wracked his small, delicate body. He lost count after the twentieth alpha who mounted him so hard he blacked out for what could’ve been hours but most likely are only minutes. When he came to, another set of alphas were already taking turns abusing his hole. 

He became so pliant as it went on that he was easily passed around like a ragged doll—the alphas roughly taking him in all positions and surfaces available: on the table, on the ground, on the chair, or while suspended on another alpha’s cock. Some of them even knotted him. His nipples are heavy and swollen from being fondled and bitten too much over an extended period of time, and his boy pussy was incredibly stretched out he can barely clench to hold the copious amount of cum inside. However, it’s not much of a problem as his hole barely gets a second of rest—it’s always filled by monstrous cocks as the alphas mount him for hours on end—one after another.

The omega prince barely noticed it when a servant approached while he was being harshly bounced on a throbbing alpha cock—was that the thirtieth, or fortieth? He’s no longer sure. A sting on the side of his neck that was littered with hickeys and bites made him aware of another dosage that was injected to him.

Baekhyun realized how in the whole duration, he never got thirsty and hungry, or had the need to relieve himself in the bathroom. Those were the only effects of the drug he was genuinely grateful for.

The additional dosage of Yixing’s concoctions healed Baekhyun’s aching muscles, made him feel lighter, and heightened his senses—and perhaps his arousal too—that he found himself squirting one too many times, until he can no more. He also didn’t know if it was another effect of the drug or he’s just completely resigned to his fate, but his tears stopped flowing and he no longer had the urge to cry anymore.

More hours passed and as the clock strikes six in the morning, the horizon now bright and cheery, Baekhyun was placed back on the stone table—fully naked (one of the alphas teared his robe off) and a steady stream of alpha cum leaking from his fucked out hole.

The head of the royal court was back to formally end the ceremony, commending Baekhyun for his endurance which is seen as a good sign. Apparently in the Exordian philosophy, the more alphas the crown prince’s omega can take up, the higher the chance of a fruitful and successful reign. Baekhyun can’t see the logic in that, but he knew not to question.

When the people dispersed, Baekhyun was then carried to the royal bathhouse and intensively cleaned up. He was made to drink a concoction which Yixing claimed will replenish his energy, which effects Baekhyun instantly felt as evidenced in the way he was able to walk to his bedroom without any assistance.

When he reached his private space, Chanyeol was already there waiting with open arms.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that,” the crown prince murmured as he engulfed his beloved in a warm, tight hug. “But baby, I’m so proud of you. You made history, you know.”

Baekhyun looked up, confused, and Chanyeol smiled with his dimples showing before leading the omega towards their king-sized bed and plopping on the softness of their familiar mattress—his arms still around his fiancé. “Eighteen hours, a hundred and eighty alphas and their loads, and you were knotted sixty four times. That was a first. No one in the history of Exordia have serviced alphas that many.”

The omega prince blushed at that. He was embarrassed, but hearing that Chanyeol was proud of him made him feel elated—all the heaviness in his heart disappearing with just one validation from the alpha. But then again, Chanyeol isn’t just any alpha. He is _his_ alpha.

“Ah, but the burden is on me now.” Chanyeol said teasingly, and Baekhyun once again, turned to him confused. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol stared at him in disbelief. “Wait, you don’t know what comes next after the ceremony?”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “Uhm, we get married?”

“Seems like you didn’t read the next page, then.” The crown prince sighed. “The number of loads and knots you were able to take during the ceremony determines how worthy you are to rule alongside your betrothed, and you did an excellent job, sweetheart. However, the future king would also have to prove his worth.”

“The number of loads and knots his omega had taken during the ceremony should be met, if not exceeded by the crown prince before the wedding. To put it simply, I’d have to fuck you at least one hundred and sixteen times, then knot you at least sixty four times before our wedding in three days.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at that. “But that’s...a lot.”

“Yes, but it’s doable. That is why,” Chanyeol sat up before turning Baekhyun on his stomach, the sound of fabric being teared soon followed. The cold air brought in by the open window hit Baekhyun’s behind, his fiancé’s display of strength sending a new wave of arousal and excitement down his spine.

Baekhyun gulped when he felt a finger prodding his still gaping hole, and a hot breath fanned against his ears. “I know you’re still sore,” Chanyeol whispered, his voice oddly menacing. “But I’m horny and I got a quota to reach. So I’m sorry, but I have to begin now.”

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly opened, and it took a while before his mind registered where he was and all the odd sensations that his body woke up to.

First, it’s already dark outside; only the light of the moon aided by the soft amber glow of the bedside lamp keeping the room from falling into total darkness. Second, the omega prince was in front of the large mirror located near the edge of their bed—the reflection showing how his back was comfortably reclined against Chanyeol’s muscled chest, his head resting on the alpha’s shoulder while his fiancé was seated on the bed, the crown prince tightly gripping the underside of his thighs to keep them widely spread apart as the alpha roughly pounded into Baekhyun’s squelching heat.

The lewd image of him stretched out on his lover’s lap as a monstrous cock continued to piston in and out of his throbbing hole—a slight bulge appearing on his tummy every time his fiancé thrusted inside—seemed to awaken his dull senses that all the sensations he could barely feel a second ago strike him in one go.

“Hnngg,” he moaned, cum spurting out weakly as his wearied body shook and trembled. The assault on his pulsing boy pussy halted as Chanyeol opened his eyes to meet his through the reflection.

“Baby, you’re up.” The alpha’s gaze was soft and fond that Baekhyun almost forgot the taller was ruining his hole and rearranging his guts not even a second ago.

The omega prince whimpered in response.

“Give me a second.” The alpha groaned, a complete change in his demeanor, before he resumed brutally fucking the smaller who only took the abuse on his overused hole with pitiful moans—his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The crown prince was already close—Baekhyun knew from the way his hips snap erratically, chasing his own release. Sure enough, he felt a warm liquid flow down his birth canal almost soothingly not even a minute later.

They stayed still for a moment as both tried to even out their breathing.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Chanyeol apologized after a few beats of comfortable silence. “I asked Yixing to make you a long-lasting sleep potion that has hydrating properties so you can rest enough, but the twelve hour effect had worn off and I forgot to inject you a second dosage.”

Baekhyun, still feeling boneless but a little bit better, only nodded. His first question was unknowingly answered as he was indeed curious how many hours have passed since they started. His second question however...

“How many has it been now?” The smaller prince asked.

Chanyeol looked over the band wrapped around his left wrist that was made to keep track of how many loads of cum and knots he was able to fuck into his betrothed. The band, a plain black that would light up and display the accumulated numbers when the wearer desires so, was made with ancient magic. The counting is sure to be accurate, and would dislodge on its own on the dawn of their wedding day.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol squints. “It says here that I’ve orgasmed in you twenty eight times, and you were knotted sixteen times.”

As if to prove it, Chanyeol shifted the omega prince so he can pull out his half-hard cock before spreading his thighs further that the trembling omega could clearly see the copious amounts of cum leaking out from his entrance.

Baekhyun shuddered at the sight. His hole was thoroughly _ruined_.

Globs of cum kept gushing out of his boy pussy as it clenched around nothing. He was badly gaping—the dark pinkish slick walls of his insides already visible and he’s sure with how wide he was repeatedly fucked open, a whole fist could go in with no resistance.

“I did the math, baby.” The crown prince broke his trance, the omega’s eyes traveling back to Chanyeol’s as if on instinct. “We have three days. That’s seventy two hours, and we have roughly forty eight hours of available time to meet the minimum as the rest will be allotted for sleep, nutrition, and visits to Yixing. You were fucked one hundred and sixteen times, and knotted sixty four.”

Chanyeol maneuvered Baekhyun so the smaller can lie on his back while the taller knelt right in the middle of his parted thighs before continuing. “On average, we’d have to go for sixteen hours a day in which I’d have to cum in you forty times and knot you twenty times each.” Baekhyun’s breath hitched at that, and before he knew it, the needle of a syringe that he didn’t even noticed was already in Chanyeol’s hand punctured the side of his tender neck, the fluid rushing into his system—sedating him in an instant that his vision immediately blurred and his eyelids turned heavy. 

Somehow, he heard rustling and the omega prince groggily blinked at the muzzy outline of his fiancé as it drew closer.

“We’ve only been at it for twelve hours so far,” he could hear Chanyeol’s husky voice—tenderness in his tone once again gone—and he felt a set of hands grab at the underside of his thighs before they were pushed upwards and rested on either side of his head.

“There’s still four hours left—I still have to fuck in you at least twelve more loads and knot you four more times. But I think I’d go beyond that.” Baekhyun tried to whimper as more slicks mixed with cum poured out from his widened hole. 

“Sleep well, love.”

Baekhyun shrieked as Chanyeol forcefully yet easily entered him again—the last sound he was able to produce lost in the taller’s grunts of pleasure as he was mercilessly pounded—his poor hole violated for the nth time in the past two days. A single streak of tear rolled down the small prince’s reddened cheek before his consciousness completely faded. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> This fic is actually very self-indulgent. Go easy on me, people. It’s my first time to write smut.
> 
> Also, happy new year.


End file.
